


bunny's cake

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bunny!junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: as someone who doesn't believe in hybrids, Sehun doesn't know what to do when he finally saw one...a bunny hybrid...who loves chocolate cakes...and whom he loves.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	bunny's cake

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i just wrote this in one sitting and i didn't research about these stuffs i just imagined it lol so if you're here reading something from me again, i just wanna say hello hehe

It is Junmyeon's first time in the city and he promised himself that when he's finally out of their place, he'll buy himself some good cakes. 

That's why he's here, standing by the cake stand next to the counter, and not sure of what to do and what to choose. He is here for almost fifteen minutes already and thankfully there the place isn't that crowdy today so the owner just waited for him and let him take his time to choose.

He then hears something clinks at the door but he didn't mind it. He is too busy looking at the cakes that are displayed in front of him.

"Sehun, you're late today," he overhears the older man say so he turns to them, curious. He then see how the younger responds to him with a smile as he puts on his latte-colored apron.

"I'm sorry boss, the traffic is heavy," the boy answers simply.

"Okay, okay then. Now take care of the shop for I need to go now," he says while he takes off his apron. "And that boy has been there for 20 minutes already. Help him choose a cake or something," the man whispers.

Sehun looks at the guy in front of him for a moment. Shaking his head, the calls his attention and he quickly turns around. The boy then proceeds to suggest their bestseller.

"Oh, that's the bestseller? It looks good but I want a chocolate cake, and it looks like you don't have one," Junmyeon pouts and Sehun looks at him, amused, as the man relaxes his shoulders.

"You want a chocolate cake but you can't find one here on the display so you just stood there for almost twenty minutes and did not ask the owner if we have one?" he genuinely asks, totally amused.

Junmyeon nods at him, offering a timid, shy smile.

"Oh God," he exclaims, then he smiles. "Okay sit there," he points at the chair nearby. "I think we still have a chocolate cake in the fridge."

Sehun goes straight into the baking room, as he looks for that chocolate cake that he hid yesterday, and brings it out for the dear customer he has today. He reaches for a small plate and a fork by the counter before he walks towards the table where his cute little pretty customer is.

"Here. Eat this. It's on the house," he says as he tries hard not to look at the man.

"Huh?" Junmyeon asks in confusion. Not that he doesn't know what it means but he is confused why the man is so kind to him.

"I mean you don't need to pay for this."

 _I know,_ Junmyeon wants to say, but then, he just decided to play dumb. "Really?" he looks at Sehun as if he saved his life or something.

Sehun is so amused of him, of how he acts like that and of how innocent he looks right now. "Yeah, so enjoy it."

"Thank you."

Sehun smiles at him and returns to the counter. He continuously throws a glance at the boy earlier who is still enjoying his chocolate cake, before serving his newly arrived customers.

When he is done serving the seventh customer, he goes over to his first customer today, who seems to finish the whole cake already. "Are you okay?" he asks.

The pretty boy looks up to him, then smiles sweetly. "Yeah. Thank you really. I am so happy today. It's been a while since I ate a cake. I remember eating this when I was seven."

" _Seven?_ Seven years old?" he exclaims.

The smaller man nods at him and Sehun can't help it but stare at him. "Oh, it's really been a _while_."

Junmyeon just nods. "Yeah."

"You can come here again if you want, I'll treat you once again," he smiles but the smaller one looks shocked so he feels the need to apologize quickly. "Oh sorry, it must be weird," he chuckles. "By the way, I'm Sehun," Sehun says as he extends his hands to him.

"Junmyeon," he smiles as he reaches for Sehun's hands. Sehun didn't quickly let go of his hands, but he can already feel his cheeks burning. "Oh, I-I need to go. I-It's nice meeting you, Sehun," he stutters.

"Take care. And I mean it," he says as he withdraws his hands from Junmyeon. "Come back here if you want."

Junmyeon just smiles at him before rushing out of the cake shop.

_His heart. It's beating so fast and he doesn't know why._

🐰

And Junmyeon really did go there again after that day. Once became twice. And twice became so frequent. 

Sehun always gives him a chocolate cake, earning a look from his boss, in which he returns with an apologetic smile and a ' _just deduct it from my salary_.'

He had told his boss about Junmyeon that led to him being teased about being in love at first sight and all that, but he just dismissed that thought, shrugging every time his boss will tease him about it. So he knows he'll definitely understand it.

🐰

Thier cake hangouts became not just _cake hangouts_ anymore. They also hang out to watch their fave movies at Sehun's place since Junmyeon said he can't bring Sehun with him _for some reason_. Thankfully though, Sehun didn't dig up as to why he can't bring him at _his_ place.

So now, they're here, watching the movie Sehun had suggested to watch last time.

After finishing the movie, they continue sitting beside each other, enjoying the silence while giving the movie some time to sink into their minds.

"Sehun," he hears the man humming, and he takes it as a sign of him being acknowledged, so he continues. "Do you believe in the existence of hybrids?"

Sehun turns to him, bewildered by that question but he doesn't know, _maybe it was just odd? An out of nowhere question?_

Nevertheless, he still answers the man.

"My grandma used to tell us about their existence. But I don't know? Maybe I'll just believe them when I finally see one of them," he answers.

"Oh, okay," Junmyeon says, smiling.

"Why do you ask?

Junmyeon looks away from him. "I'm just curious."

🐰

Sehun doesn't know the reason but Junmyeon's question has been lingering in his mind since that night. He doesn't believe in something that he hasn't even seen so he doesn't know why it keeps him thinking.

Not until Friday night that week, when Junmyeon falls asleep at Sehun's couch without finishing the movie and transforms into his bunny form.

And it happens while Sehun is in his room, getting some blankets for Junmyeon.

When he comes back to the living room, Junmyeon isn't on his sight anymore.

And to his shock, he finds bunny on his couch, sleeping peacefully as his small body crouches.

He panics upon seeing a bunny on his couch and at the thought of Junmyeon disappearance. It is totally _not a coincidence._

It might be...Junmyeon _might be_...a bunny hybrid.

He had always thought that they weren't really real. He had heard about them because his grandma would always tell him that as a bedtime story.

And now he couldn't believe that he had seen one. And it is on his couch, sleeping. And he...

_fell in love with one._

He's scared, _of course_ , because he doesn't know what their abilities and capabilities are. He doesn't know what it takes to be with one of them.

But the urge to go near to Junmyeon is much stronger than his fear of _that_ unknown.

So, slowly he walks nearer to him, trying to let his footsteps be lighter, to be quieter as much as possible.

But unfortunately, a flying cockroach flies towards him, and he fears them more than anything in this world and that causes him to scream so loud that it wakes the bunny up, which transforms again to his human, _well, bunny, human form._

He stands still, mouth agape, as he watches the little bunny to grow, but still small compared to his size.

Junmyeon looks at him, shocked and scared for whatever words would come out of Sehun's mouth. His bunny ears are still sticking out. "Sehun...I-I'm sorry I-I didn't tell you," he says, his voice cracking as he tries to speak more. "You must be scared...scared of me. I-I'm sorry," he continues, still looking down, afraid of meeting Sehun's eyes. "I'm just gonna disappear in your life and I-I won't bother you anymore... I'm so sorry...It's just that...I really admire you ever since that day when we meet at the cake shop. I guess you find me creepy so I'm so sorry about that, I-I just really like you...so much."

Sehun just watches how his bunny ears disappear from his head. When it was already out of sight, it finally sinks in to him that Junmyeon is crying like a baby, his small hands on his face, and his short legs crouched towards his chest.

He suddenly feels that little pang of pain in his heart. He couldn't bear to watch this so he sits beside Junmyeon and hugs him tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay," he says as he comforts him, lightly patting his back. "And don't go and just disappear from my life as you said. I don't want you away."

"Really? Y-you are not scared with m-me being a bunny hybrid?" he asks while he's still sobbing.

"No," Sehun says firmly, still patting Junmyeon back.

"Why? I remember asking you about it and—"

"Okay I might not believe it that time, but now I already do."

"Y-you don't find me scary or creepy?"

"No, why would I if you look this cute?"

"That's it? That's the only reason?" Junmyeon asks.

"And I—" Junmyeon looks up at him, waiting for his answer. "Oh dear, don't look at me like that," he chuckles. "Okay okay, I might have fallen in love with you in that short period of us hanging out. And I think that's enough for me not to fear you. You won't kill me or something right?"

Junmyeon chortles then he shakes his head. "No, of course not. I'm a bunny hybrid, not a serial killer or something."

"So..." he starts.

"So..." Junmyeon reiterates.

Sehun smiles. "What are we doing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Sehun expects a conversation about their relationship or something. But when he looks at the bunny's eyes, he feels like he shouldn't be rushing this because _oh my god,_ Junmyeon looks _so oblivious and innocent_.

"Nothing," he lies. "Can I see you in your bunny form again?"

"You want me to sleep?"

"So you become a bunny when you sleep?" he asks, amused.

Junmyeon nods. "Kind of."

"Oh," he exclaims then pouts at his realization. "So that means I couldn't cuddle you while we sleep?"

Junmyeon nods, smiling. "Want me to stay over?"

Sehun looks at him first, the offer is so inviting so he can't say no. He then smiles. "If you want."

"Okay. You can cuddle me while I'm still not asleep but you would wake up with a bunny next to you," Junmyeon giggles and it makes Sehun's heart flutter.

"It's okay it's still you, so I don't really care."

They go to bed after they talk. Then they cuddle for at least one hour before Junmyeon finally drifts off to dreamland. Sehun watches him become a bunny again. He cups the bunny and brings him closer to his chest, and from there, he closes his eyes and he enjoys the little warmth that Junmyeon is giving off.

He wakes up first, and true to Junmyeon's word, he wakes up with still a sleeping bunny next to him.

Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes, seeing a faint glimpse of Sehun that is next to him. He then transforms into his human self again, his bunny ears still out.

"Good morning," he greets, smiling despite still feeling groggy.

Sehun smiles back at him as he pets his hair. "Good morning, bunny," he says, then Junmyeon's bunny ears disappears.

"I'm hungry."

Sehun giggles. "Oh my dear bunny, okay let's go, you still have your favorite chocolate cake in the fridge."

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was short but i find it cute hehe don't mind me! kudos and comments are very well appreciated :*


End file.
